


we are

by Noahstarr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahstarr/pseuds/Noahstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we are the lost and abused....watch us fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics-Hollywood undead   
> we are.  
> I own nothing.

We are we are  
We are made from broken parts  
We are we are  
We are broken from the start  
Our hearts, our hearts  
They were beating in the dark  
We are we are  
We are built from broken parts

 

(garra pov.)  
monster........killer......death.....  
all these things iv been called...screamed at basically beat into me.   
but how much damaged could a mear child do to the so called innocent?  
the first time blood splattered on wide child eyes it changed that child's life forever.  
blood of the so called innocent turned the child into what they always believed me to be.

If you can lose it all  
Welcome to Broadway  
Silicone dreams  
And your name on the marque  
And I can hold it up  
But I hold it up hardly  
It’s harder here in hell,   
But it’s getting real hard see  
So all you sick, and the bitterness of the lonely  
To all you overdosed and you miles of coke fiends  
And every step, another step, you’re walking on my dreams  
And every breath, another breath you’re breathing when I breathe

 

(naruto pov.)  
murder...unwelcomed.....bastred....cursed  
all these iv been called and made to live in as my reality.  
why? oh how?  
being born was my crime to this world.  
my punishment I serve is a life sentence to isolation and torment.  
no one to love. no one to care for me truly.   
I cant tell which hurts worse.  
the faked smiles and false comfort people try to give me or the pity they hold behide there eyes while there giving me what they call helpful comfort.

 

I watch them all come, gotta watch the rest go  
I’m married to the devil in the city of angels  
So come all you wicked to the world of the empty  
I know I need it all, so baby don’t tempt me  
I’m knocking on our door, nope, nobody sent me  
Just checking all you bitches like I’m checking this check sheet  
So put your hats on, Lohner don’t get soft  
You can see God, when I take my mask off

(hinata pov.)  
weak.....worthless.......better of dead  
they say my only worth to my clan is to produce more children.  
so the clan can stay strong in numbers and strength.  
this is my duty they say..so my question is.......  
why must I train from the break of dawn to past exhaustion?  
why must I continue to train only to get beat back down with any improvement I make?  
if nenjis the disgrace of the clan and the slave....then why doesn't he get treated so?  
they say my only reason for living is to lay on my back and hope I breed while.  
after all I have the strong blood of my clan running through my vains.

The fame is your best friend  
You love it no questions,   
Beating down the door is the face of rejection  
And once again, it’s a tragedy anthem  
We never wanted more, we never needed your blessing  
Who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream?  
Cause stories aren’t told about the ones unseen  
With a gleam in his eye, his middle finger to the sky  
Crooked smile on his face, he doesn’t think he can die  
So grab a Wick and an axe, cause we try, we cry  
Into the bottle of Jack, 

(naruto pov.)  
siting on top of the mountains with couple of empty bottles is the only place I can find peace.  
the only place I find silence from all the mockery.  
or is just my own delusions? is this just me leing to my self? faking this false peace?  
because by sun up its same shunning,  
by sun up its still the hate filled stares  
by sun up im still cursed demon that never should have lived.  
looking around now I just cant take it any more.  
maybe they should feel what I live with...yes....yes.  
standing up shaking I lift my arms up and for a moment for once in my life I finally feel free.

(garras pov.)  
years have gone by and there all still trying to kill me.  
just last year I killed my own father.  
forgive me mother.  
I am I failed son.  
but there blood feeds my heart,  
but there blood makes me feel alive and not a dead corpse,  
but there blood just reminds me....  
im no better then what they say I am.  
never sleeping because then I lose control .  
never sleeping because there all watching me.   
sadly I never really had control of my life.  
my life's not mine.....if it was then why mother why wont you let me take it?  
no other choice left.  
I cant remember the last time I dreamt or had a pleasant dream.  
closing my eyes shut for the last time and for the first time in my life I feel free.

 

(hinata pov.)  
my body's no longer mine they say.  
they say that I cant train no more and that this child in my stomach growing is more important.  
I cant be selfish and endanger THERE next heir to the clan.  
they say after my baby's born they have nurses that well take car of my child.  
just the after noon the nurse checked and font twins in me.  
oh they were so over joyed.  
now they demand after birth that I am to immediately go back to being bedded.  
no one ever said that I wouldn't be capable of such things right after birth.  
now my babies are there children.  
for the clan blood runs through there veins.  
I wont be breed out as they wish.  
I wont let them take child after child away from me.  
more blood hits the floor of my room.  
this time by sunrise for the first time in my life I well feel free.

We die inside, so when you look in his eyes  
What you see now? Murder the monster you’ve made  
And watch him bleed out  
We’re in a life where it’s kill or lose  
Just lie motherfucker till you hear the truth  
From under the street, through the gutters of youth  
Just cry motherfucker yeah, I’m talking to you


End file.
